Little Ones Thoughts
by Kureru Elric
Summary: Seeing mpreg in a whole different way. Trust me, it's good. Rated T for safety.


**This is an idea I've had for a while now. Please tell me what you think of it. **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia isn't mine. I do own both DVD's and Volume 1.**

* * *

><p><strong>Little Ones Thoughts<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a bit of time before I first noticed that I could feel. I could only feel a little though. What I felt was warmth. And softness. Something was encasing me, keeping me safe. Either I was very small, or the thing around me was very big. I didn't have much room to move, but it wasn't like I could. I really didn't have much control over myself.<p>

I found I could hear. But only at times. I couldn't see anything, nor smell. And I certainly couldn't taste. But what was there to taste in this place?

Oh, you're confused? Don't know who I am? Well, that's okay, I really don't know who I am either. I guess I don't have what you would call a "name". I haven't been given one.

So you may just call me "Little One". I sometimes hear Papa calling me that.

As to what I am, well, I know that I'll be human soon. I kind of am now. I guess… But I do know one thing: I'm going to come into this would with the two best parents anyone could ever have!

That's it! I know what I am! I'm a baby!

* * *

><p>So let's start things off with what little I know: Mama and Papa made me. Actually, it's more like Papa and Papa. Scientists may not know how it is possible, but right now, I'm inside my very much male mother. I couldn't care less about what anybody has to say about it. I know Mama and Papa will love me! Papa has already said so.<p>

I guess there's this theory or something that baby's can hear voices. We can, just not all of the time. I heard Papa telling Mama once that he would stay with him the rest of the time that he was… well, I didn't catch the next part, but that was enough for me. I once heard a voice that I didn't quite know, but sounded happy that I was going to be coming soon. Another child, maybe? That means I can have a brother or sister to look up to! I also hear Mama and Papa fighting. This is what I hear most often. I know that they still love each other; the fighting is mostly because of something Mama calls "mood swings" and Papa calls "hormones" or something along those lines. It just tends to make Mama grumpy. I don't blame him for it. After all, I'm mostly responsible for that piece of it.

You see, I can't feed myself, so I need Mama to help me. Since I'm inside Mama, his body supplies me with all the nutrition I need to get bigger. But it sure takes a lot out of Mama, so he needs to eat more too. And when I start to feel the need for a certain nutrient that I don't have a lot of, the only way to tell him that since I can't talk is to make him feel like he really _really _wants this stuff. I think it's a part of the reason Mama can't wait for me to be born.

He was also a little bit annoyed that when I first… um… _showed up _I made him sick a little bit. Okay, excuse me for using very minor terms. It was every morning for a good three months. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, really! Mama didn't like it very much, but when Papa found out and realized what had happened, he was so happy! I could feel something hard press slightly against me for a minute: I guess that's what you would call a "hug"?

After I stopped making Mama sick, he seemed to develop a new hobby. He liked to sit down and just talk to me. I could hear everything at this point, and I could feel that I, and the space around me, had grown. Mama liked to tell me about everything: about how much he and Papa would love me, about how someone (I think he called him "Alfred") would help take care of me and play with me once I was big enough. I remember once I was even bigger Mama sat down and said something about giving me a name. I was so excited! I was going to be given a name at last!

He said he didn't know my gender, so he would think of names for both. I didn't even know what gender I was. I just listened to the names he picked. He started with a bunch of female names, but those didn't seem right. Something told him that I wasn't a girl. And you know, something told me that I wasn't a girl. Then the boy's names came. There were a few that were okay, but none that I really liked. And then he said that one. He said that one name that had me kicking the walls that kept me warm in agreement. He laughed and said that that name would be mine then.

Papa likes to talk to me too. Usually when Mama is asleep or in a really good mood. He likes to tell me stories. My favorites are the ones about me. Yeah, I know, he can't even touch me, so how can there be anything about me? The story that he tells the most is about the time I first moved. I don't remember it well, but when I realized that I could move my arms and legs, I gave the walls around me a good hard kick to see what it was like. Mama was so surprised! But I remember Papa's reaction the best. I don't think Papa could have been happier. He did anything Mama said without question or complaint for the rest of the day.

It's kind of sad, really. I know that when I'm born I won't remember any of this. I won't remember that warmth, I won't remember the days where I couldn't move. I won't remember the time that Mama spent talking to me when no one was around. I'm going to miss this part of my life. But I can't stay in here forever, can I? I have to be born. I have to grow. I have to see what Mama and Papa and Alfred really look like. I want to know what "colors" and "shapes" are and I want to know about this "cold" that Mama likes to complain about.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like forever and a day, the time came where I felt myself rubbing against the protective walls that held me a lot more than I used to. I was getting to big to be in here anymore. So I told Mama. I think I scared him a bit.<p>

Mama's entire body was shaking. I could hear Papa telling him that it would be alright, that it wouldn't hurt for much longer. I was hurting Mama? No, I didn't want that. I pushed against the walls that held me and I heard someone shouting for Mama to do something. What did he say? "Push"?

I felt Mama do just that. A few times, and then I felt myself move. Something slid over my head and body, and soon the warmth left me. I opened my mouth and did the only thing my little body could do: I cried. It was so cold! I wanted that warmth back. I wanted my Mama.

Something soft ran over my face and body before they said something to Papa and handed me to somebody else. The warmth felt so familiar I forced myself to stop crying. I noticed that I had more control out here, so I forced my eyes open at last. It was a little blurry, but soon the lights mixed to create a face that smiled down at me.

That's when Mama said his first real words to me.

"Welcome to our family, Matthew."

* * *

><p><strong>Well? How was it? Did you guess who the baby was and who the parents were? If not, here's who's who:<strong>

**Baby: Matthew (Canada)  
><strong>**Parents: Francis (France) and Arthur (England)  
><strong>**Brother: Alfred (America)**

**Drop me a review please! They're so helpful!**


End file.
